Lanes
Lanes are the main paths that minions follow toward the Nexus. Due to this, they are defended by turrets planted along the path that must be destroyed in order to push into the enemy base. Each successive turret in a lane must be destroyed before damage can be dealt to the next structure. Along each lane are located areas of brush for tactical maneuvering, such as juking and ganking. Controlling a lane is a key tactical component of gameplay; early lane control in a game can put your opponents at a disadvantage by keeping them away from your turrets and denying last hits on minions for much-needed . Summoner's Rift Summoner's Rift has 3 lanes ( , and ) which are defended by 3 turrets (Outer, Inner, Inhibitor). Each adjacent lane is connected from different passages through the Jungle or by the river that runs diagonally through the map. Positions The recommended formation among the lanes is a 1:1:2 distribution from top to bottom, leaving the last player to farm and ambush around the jungle (Overall a 1:1:1:2). Two members at bottom can contest , while one member at middle can escape ambush and roam quickly to assist other areas. The official positions are Top, Jungle, Middle, Bottom, and Support. Suitable positions for the champion classes depend on needs of each member. * : A or is focused on gathering experience to gain access to their abilities, which the middle lane can accommodate with its short distance for minions to arrive. The lane's smaller space is also attractive for champions with bad defense (e.g. mages) to easily retreat to safety under turret. A high kill potential can push the shortest lane even faster. * : A Support would not have a dedicated source of gold, but will accompany the bottom half for control of . The middle lane is unsuitable for engagement pressure due to the smaller space providing an easy retreat, and the jungle is designed to finance only one champion; so bottom is the most suitable option. * : A is focused on obtaining items rather than gaining their abilities, so they won't mind a companion sharing experience. * : A side lane is hard to escape from- and with only one champion to man the advance, durable fighters and tanks are the most suited to survive on their own. The Twisted Treeline The Twisted Treeline has two lanes, top and bottom, that are defended by 2 turrets (Outer, Inhibitor). Typically, the top lane is the solo lane, with the other two team members trying to gain a foothold in the bottom lane. The narrower distance between lanes demands more care against sudden ganks. Top Lane takes a longer time to get from the first turret to the second turret while the bottom lane is shorter from the first turret to the second turret. Lane Widths * Lanes on Summoner's Rift are approximately 1000 units wide. * Lanes on Twisted Treeline are approximately 800-850 units wide (varies). * The ring on the Crystal Scar is approximately 800 units wide. * The lane on Howling Abyss is approximately 1700 units wide. de:Lanes es:Carril pl:Aleje zh:Lanes Category:Gameplay elements